


My Dearest

by Phandancee74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Sometimes it hurts just a bit less, when they leave you for the right person.





	My Dearest

My Dearest Mr. Potter,

I fear that I do not know how to write this letter, for it is the very first declaration of affection that I have dared to write which is honest. I know that you have received many such protestations ever since your defeat of Voldemort. However, please find it within yourself to look at this plea, with fresh eyes. For if you do, I am sure it will provide an outcome we both long for. A joy neither hoped to realize before. It would best plead my case if I told you a story that occurred some months before I became engaged.

I was sitting in the garden with my companion having a vigorous discussion about the nature of love. He did not believe I truly wanted to remain with him and was baiting me by asking who I would leave him for. I told him no one. He asked again and again, I had no answer to satisfy him. I began to think him obsessed! Finally he extracted from me a promise that I would think on it.

And so I have. 

Though we have never truly met, and I have never seen your truest smile directed at me to know its full strength or heard you whisper a thought so dear you could only bear to share it with me, still, through careful consideration of you I have come to see that you are indeed a clever and wonderful man. Indeed, I have come to know without any doubt that you are the only one I could leave my dearest friend for.

That is what Draco is to me you see. It may be hard to imagine that with what I have done, as I am sure he will be quite embarrassed by this turn of events; with the timing of my decision, to flee on the day I should have wed him. But since our parents introduced us he has been my constant. His mind and his heart I have long known. I would never do this if I didn’t know that one day he would understand. Now we have come to the end of my impassioned epistle, and I must make my request. Over time I have come to know and appreciate all the goodness in you. Now you must fill the hole within my heart. I have left my husband-to-be for you! **Please**! . . . . 

Take good care of him! ;)  
Astoria Greengrass

——————————————————————————————————————————

Astoria,  
~~You terrifying and fantastic angel.~~  
~~He said he loves me too!~~  


You utter cow.  
He’s threatening to have the letter framed.

Thank you,  
Draco  
Your delighted to be EX-fiance

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure this has been done before, but I was having an imaginary conversation with someone this morning and this story just wrote itself.


End file.
